Chameleon soul
by Posonive
Summary: A new race makes itself known, a child hidden for decades is offered to our favorite Vulcan. What could this possibly lead to? Spock/OC Rated M for future chapters.


Chapter one: The Meeting

* * *

Captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S Enterprise_ was stunned, which is not an easy feet, mind you. His eyes drift from his First officer to the figures on the transporter pad.

Two extremely tall, what he assumes to be, males cloaked in white robes that leave only their smooth shaven heads visible. Their skin, a warm tan color, seems to glisten like they're covered in a fine luster dust and their eyes are an almost unnatural shade of orange with pupils that are almost too large.

The Captain notices the similarities between this new race and Vulcans. Both have pointed ears, though these beings' ears are longer and more delicate looking, as well as the sharp angled eyebrows.

Their eyes and odd glistening of their skin seem to be the only noticeable differences, apart from their lack of head hair, that is. But Jim hasn't seen enough Vulcans to assume they all keep their hair on their heads.

Between the two is a much shorter figure, shorter than Chekov's unimpressive 5 foot 3, who is completely hidden behind layers of sheer fabric, none of its skin exposed and there are no outer signs as to its gender.

The only face that he recognizes is that of his First officer's father and Vulcan ambassador to the Federation, Sarek.

The room was filled with tension, Captain Kirk looks to his First officer once again to gauge his reaction only to be met with the straight faced emotionless shield he's come to know as his 'I do not approve of this situation, but I accept it because I must' expressionless expression.

"Wait, Spock, you were engaged?" Captain Kirk finally asks, unable to stand the tense silence any longer. He notice Lieutenant Uhura tense at his words, her and Spock had been in a relationship for quite some time before she had dubbed him 'emotionally unfit' for such things.

"Indeed I was. However I was under the impression that any and all ties to my bondmaid were severed with her demise." Spock tilts his head slightly and looks at Sarek. "Is that not correct, Father?" He inquires.

"Indeed, that is true, Spock. All of your previous commitments to T'Pring ceased to exist with the destruction of Vulcan." Sarek says in his monotone voice.

"Nevertheless, as you are well aware, our race has suffered a great loss in numbers and a new ally has graciously offered their assistance with this matter." Sarek continues.

"Was I misinformed when it was brought to my attention of your recent disintegration between yourself and Lieutenant Uhura?" He inquires.

Jim shift on his feet awkwardly with the way this conversation is going.

"You were not, Father. However I fail to see how that bears any relevance because I have made no arrangements to bond again." Spock replies as his eyes shift across the figures in front of him.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything." Jim interrupts. "But, maybe we should move this conversation to a more private place?" He lets his eyes drift across the others in the room as if to reinforce his point.

"An excellent idea, Captain Kirk." Sarek nods his head in agreement before turning to the towering figures behind him and speaking in an unknown language.

Jim glances at Uhura to see if she recognizes the language that they are speaking, but her eyebrows are furrowed in confusion as well.

The two men nod to stark as they each place an open palmed hand on the shoulders of their companion, ready to escort the being beneath the layers of fabric.

Sarek turns back around and nods to the Captain, "They are agreeable to a more secluded setting, lead the way, Captain Kirk."

Jim claps his hands together, startling the shortest of the white clad trio, before turning on his heel and making his way out of the room, he pause at the door of the turbolift and enters the appropriate code before stepping in and pressing the button to hold the door.

Spock is the first to enter the lift and stands beside him, then the trio enters, the two men guide the tiny figure in first without releasing their grip and then situate themselves on the other side of the lift, and lastly, Sarek enters and takes his position with his back to the rear of the lift.

Jim glances around. "Alright, here we go!" He presses the chosen deck number and folds his hands behind his back.

* * *

"You see," The man on the left, Asil, of the cloaked figure starts "in our culture, the females are not raised as a part their family's clan. When they are first born, the females are given to the temple to be raised properly until an appropriate mate is chosen for them."

"So this temple is like a convent?" Jim asks incredulously.

"In human terms, I suppose that would be the closest thing to it, yes." The on the right, Arev, replies.

"Until a mate is found they are not to have any skin to skin contact with any person at any time, they are also not permitted any kind of visual contact with others to avoid a bond forming or be anywhere near males that are not tied to them by blood. But, for the sake of this negotiation we are allowing this one exception." The one on the left finishes.

"And this woman that you're planning on pawning off on my Commander is related to you how?" Jim asks skeptically as he leans back in his chair. This whole scenario sounds silly to him.

"She's our sister, younger by twelve years. Though, in our culture she is not past bonding age, there are some unique circumstances which is why my brother and I have decided to offer her as a bondmaid to the son of the noble clan of S'chn T'gai." Arev replies.

"Spock, you are under no obligation to accept this if it is not what you desire. I'm sure others could be found if need be." Sarek says assertively.

"I am open to the idea, Father. However, I would like to know why is that she has yet to be bonded to one of her own kind. Does she have some form of illness?" Spock asks suspiciously.

The brothers glance at one another, seeming to have a silent conversation before they place their hands back onto her shoulders.

"When my brother and I were born, we were very ill and by our eleventh human year it was predicted that we would parish before our next birth cycle. Our mother, in her distraught, searched for some kind of a solution. A doctor came forward that claimed to know of a cure for our ailments. Through the genetic duplication of our shared DNA, a fetus was incubated and grown within the confines of a laboratory. When the fetus had developed enough to have what the doctor needed to cure my brother and myself the fetus was removed from the rapid incubation area and placed under cryostasis. Because my brother and I were so young, we were not made aware of what took place to save our lives. Upon the death of our mother we discovered the truth to our miraculous recovery and had the fetus returned to the incubator to resume its growth." Arev stroked his hand over the head of the girl and a soft purring noise filled the room.

"So you want Spock to bond with a test tube baby?" Jim asked incredulously.

The brothers tensed and turned their sharp eyes to the Captain.

"We owe our sister our lives; we believe that Commander Spock would be an adequate mate and would provide the protection that is needed because of her unusual origins." Asil responds.

"What is her age presently, in the physical and technical sense?" Sarek inquires calmly, effectively shifting the path of the conversation.

"My brother and I are in our fifty third year and as she is, technically, twelve years our junior that would put her in her forty first year. In the physical sense we would place her at around seventeen human years." Asil states as he looks to his brother for confirmation. "Is that accurate, brother?"

"Indeed it is. I would however, like to point out the fact that, she is genetically engineered perfection regardless of the damages that the cryostasis and the extraction may have caused. Her height was quite obviously affected and it was reported that her pigmentation is quite unusual, though due to our customs we have not had the ability to see this for ourselves. Regardless of these things, her medical and mental readings are astounding; she is exceptionally gifted, in every way possible and would make a worthy mate, we assure you, Commander Spock." Arev says, shifting his gaze to Spock towards the end of his explanation.

"Well, at least she's not ancient." Jim says jokingly, attempting to lighten the mood of the room. "Listen, Spock. I'll support any decision you make, it's your life." He finishes looking directly at his Commanding officer.

"She is permitted to speak, correct?" Spock asks.

They nod their head in unison. "She is, you may make some inquires of her if that is what you wish."

"What is your name, child?" Sarek asks softly.

Arev leans down and whispers in her ear, in the same language that was used before.

"Aysel." A soft, sweet sounding voice replies. The sound radiates Spock's mind, reminding him of the sound the birds that would often appear in his mother's garden could make.

"That is a lovely name, my dear. Tell me, what are your thoughts on bonding to my son?" Sarek inquires.

"I am not opposed to it, I find the idea most fascinating. I have not found myself in this position before, so I cannot say that I am completely comfortable. I must admit that I may be most curious about matching a face to the voices I have heard here today, as well as my brother's." Aysel says softly with a small giggle like sound topping off her sentence.

"In our culture, to females are praised for their emotion, it provides a most satisfactory pairing between that male and female." Asil replies to Sarek's unasked question.

"Well, I for one think that she sounds adorable!" Jim exclaims merrily.

"What would our bonding entail?" Spock asks.

"It would be a traditional Vulcan bonding ceremony, we found that it would supply the desired legal results while leaving you both to bond emotionally at your own desired pace."

"And she would remain here, with me, on the ship?"

"Indeed. As both my brother and I have mates awaiting our return, we would be leaving her in your care. I trust that that arrangement would not be problematic for you."

"Not for myself, not at all. Captain, what is your position on this matter?" Spock turns his head towards Jim as he makes his inquiry.

Jim sits up straighter, "I told you, Spock. I will stand behind your decision. And if that means having your fiancée join us, then so be it, the more the merrier!" Jim finishes his statement by smacking Spock's shoulder lightly.

"I appreciate your support, Captain." Spock nods his head in a respectful manner before turning back towards the others.

"I accept your offer and agree to take your sister as my bondmaid. Is this agreeable to you, Aysel?" Spock asks her directly.

The cloth atop her head shifts in a bobbing motion, a nod. "I also accept the bonding." She replies.

Jim claps his hands together, "Right, so when's the wedding?" he asks with a grin on his face.

"It would be most logical to proceed immediately." Arev replies and the three stand in unison, before being joined by Sarek and Spock.

Jim, being the last on to stand, only nearly avoided tripping over his seat in his haste. "Now? As in right this moment?" He asks, mildly alarmed.

"Indeed, I agree with my brother. Now would be the most logical time as I am unsure when we would be able to assemble the required personnel at a later date. My brother and I shall escort Aysel back to our ship and provide her with the proper attire. We shall meet you back here within the hour."

And with that, the trio glided from the room, leaving the other three in silence.

"So…Do you own a Tux?"

**TB****C**

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
